Sulley's Story
by Drago1
Summary: Sulley, a cyborg from the future, no less than odd in 2015 New York, must find a corporate executive before he builds an apartment complex on an old dig site that harbors an alien ship, but things go wrong when he and a little girl are transported to a th


Sulley looked at his watch, 3:49 a.m. Friday, October 19, he yawned and sat down on the subway bench. People that passed by stared at him, he realized why, they had probably never seen a cyborg before. He noticed a police officer watching him from the edge of the platform, a few minutes later, the cop started moving toward him. Sulley stood when he saw the train coming, hoping that the cop wouldn't be able to get close to him in the crowd that would soon be forming, he moved forward. Someone bumped into him, shoving him forward, he turned and saw it was a young girl, she looked up at him like he was some kind of monster. Soon, he found himself being shoved torward the car in front of him. Once inside, he managed to pull out of the crowd and find a seat, when he sat down, he noticed the girl had been clinging to his trench coat and was now standing before him.  
"What do you want, shouldn't you be with your parents?" He said to her.  
She was silent.  
"If you're going to sit here, I suggest you do it now before someone takes the seat." He put his feet up on the rail in front of him.  
She sat down beside him and stared at him. He pretended to ignore her there and put on his head phones, he turned on the cd player and leaned back in his seat. The sound of heavy metal pierced through the noise of the car, Sulley closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat.  
He must have fallen asleep because he didn't remember the man and woman sitting down across from him, but when he opened his eyes again, the man was staring at him.  
"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." He was used to people staring, it didn't bother him much anymore, but he still didn't like it.  
The man looked away, then the woman put her hand in his leg. Sulley looked at her sharply, but she spoke anyway. "She's beautiful, what's her name?"  
Sulley looked at the girl who had curled up against him and gone to sleep. "She's not mine." He picked up the woman's hand and dropped it back over the other side of the rail.  
"Oh, I'm awfully sorry, it's just that you look like her father the way she is... well, you know." She looked away.  
"Yeah, well, mind your own business please." Sulley, once again closed his eyes and drifted away on the flow of music from his head phones.  
The time seemed to go by quickly as the train rattled on towards New York City, Sulley slept most of the way, waking up every so often when the train stopped at the various stations. He crossed his arms and huddled further into his trench coat as he slowly woke up, he couldn't remember how long it had been since he had slept, but he was sure it was more than a week. The girl was still there and had grabbed onto his arm, now he could see that she had been crying, he wondered why she was alone but dismissed the thoughts when he reminded himself what he was here for. The couple who had spoken to him were also there, awake, watching him like he was some sort of mass murderer, making sure he didn't do anything to the girl. He stared back until finally, they broke their gazes from him.  
The train suddenly rocked and a blinding light shot through the tunnel and through the car, Sulley fell onto the floor, hitting his head on the pole in the center of the aisle, everything turned black. He felt someone shaking him, then it stopped and his body went numb.  
It must have been hours later that he woke up in complete darkness, the car was sideways on the track and no one was to be seen, he thought maybe they'd all left and they had just left him there. He got up slowly, pain shot through his spine and neck and his head was killing him, he limped toward the spot of light he knew to be the door. As he neared it, he could see the inside of the station, he couldn't tell what station it was exactly, but it was a station. He jumped up and grabbed the side of the door that was opened and climbed onto the side, he looked around, the station was completely empty.  
Sulley slid down onto the rails and climbed up into the subway station, heavy boots resounding throughout the empty expanse as he walked, he looked around slowly for anyone or anything that might explain why there was no one anywhere. But there was none, there could be no explanation for what he'd seen the night before. It was so confusing, why was he still here? Other than the fact that he was cyborg and had a gene splice, he was just like everyone else in this city. And for that fact, a lot of others had gene splices and cybernetic parts. Why was he different? Cautiously, he climbed the empty stair well to the street above, just like everywhere else, he was the only living thing there. His slitted, serpentine eyes searched the area, a few cars were sitting in the street and in parking lots, but other than that, there was nothing there. He walked across the street to an apartment complex and went inside, the front door was unlocked and so were the apartment doors, some even stood open.  
'A looter's paradise.' He thought grimly as he searched through one of the rooms.  
He found a t.v. at the back and switched it on, there was nothing but static, he turned it off and turned on a radio, the same thing.  
"What the hell?" He went into the kitchen and opened the refridgerator door, the light blinked on revealing empty containers inside. A look of sheer confusion crossed his features. 


End file.
